Written in Ashes
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: I never really thought of how water could twist and turn in the ocean. It was a breath of life so unfamiliar to me. Nothing ever felt so alive and free, not hiding under a barrier-Gabry and Catcher are alone in the Dark City-Threats take more than lives.


Written in Ashes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Dead-Crossed Waves DUHHHHHRRRRRR!**

I never really thought of how water could twist and turn in the ocean.

It was a breath of life that was so unfamiliar to me. Nothing ever

felt so alive and free, not hiding under a barrier. It would trickle

down the tip of a stream and drip down a rocky side of a cliff. I

couldn't believe anything could feel so alive. The touch of its cold

new surface felt odd against my skin, like I've never felt it before.

I've felt it before, but this stream felt pure and unharmed,

untouched.

I'd watch as leaves blew across our plain grassy camp, it looked like

a canvas and we were the painting. The only thing that was warm and

alive. With a heart still beating. The only thing that reminded me of

life. Life was the sight of running water, and Catcher.

Even though he was infected, he was still immune. He brought life back

in my eyes. Hope and dreams. Catcher was still himself on the inside,

but he was still different. His eyes were pools of water and moonlight

reflected in them, but even through his beautiful eyes, I saw the

pain.

I could see past the fence that surrounded him, he felt half empty. I

could see right through him, the regret. He'd want that night past the

barriers to have happened differently. He would've wanted to been bitten,

the one who deserved to die. Catcher was bit, but he was immune.

And I could see that he wishes he wasn't.

Catcher stood by their campfire, with his jaw clenched and muscles

jerking. The tension between them was inclosing. His body was burning

like always. The infection always finding a way to show everyone that

it'll always be there. Gabry wanted to hug him tight and kiss him

until he felt okay. But he would never allow it. Never allow them to

be together.

"We can't keep doing this, avoiding each other," Gabry said as her

cracked voice drifted through the forest. Catcher glanced at her, his jaw

clenched even more. Afraid he might lose control.

"It's what's best for us." Catcher murmured trying to avoid her gaze.

Gabry stepped closer to Catcher causing him to look away.

"No it's not. I need you." Gabry said as she sat across from him. She

waited for him to respond but he just sat and watched the flames dance

along the tips of plain starch wood.

"Please, just say something." Gabry pleaded as Catcher stared blankly

into the flame as if he'd lost himself. He looked new and fresh

as the fire attempted licking his face but inside he was nothing but a

boy trying to live in this dead world. But, he was already one of the dead.

"Why do we do this? Why did this happen?" Catcher asked as he stared

through the fire as if it were a Mudo. Gabry glanced at his shadowed

figure and pushed a string of blonde out of her face.

"I don't know." Gabry finally said as she tried to form words to say

but they never came. The words just rolled on the tip of her tongue

but they never dared to leave her mouth.

"I want to be with you Gabry. But, if I lose control, then you could get infected. Or worse,"

Catcher says still avoiding her gaze that was lingering right through him.

"I can take the risk." Gabry said inching towards him, their faces

only centimeters apart.

"I'd be alone Gabry. I couldn't do it. I can't be without you."

Catcher says as he breaths slowly in and out. His mouth was only one

lip away from hers. His hot breath lingered along her neck causing

her to shudder.

"I can't be without youCatcher, I need you." Gabry said as her lips

puffed out swollen with the want of his lips on her.

"No, don't Gabry." Catcher said as he looked away with pain in his

eyes. They were the same eyes. But, he was different in a way no

one could explain. Maybe that's what made the Mudo not notice

him. But, that's what made everyone else alive notice him. His eyes

were lit with the color of the night sky,

but underneath those were eyes nothing anyone could ever imagine.

Beneath those were blood-thirsty hungry eyes with no hope. I didn't

believe that, but Catcher did.

"Fine then. I'll leave, you'll never have to see me again." Gabry said

glaring at Catcher as she picked up her sack laying on the ground and

began trotting off into the woods; where the Mudo and Breakers

lurked searching for their next victim.

**REVIEW IF U READ THE STORY! PLEASE! **

*******CONTINUE?***** What new characters should I add?**

** (This is part 1 of chapter 1 by the way) Plz PM me with info about ur OC in the story! :)**


End file.
